1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to an array substrate, a flat display panel and manufacturing method for the same.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, an array substrate having a fringe-field switching (FFS) mode includes: a substrate 1, a common electrode 2 disposed on the substrate, an insulation layer 3 disposed on the common electrode 2 and multiple pixel electrodes 4 disposed on the insulation layer 3 at intervals. From FIG. 1, in the conventional art of the array substrate, an electric field strength between pixel electrodes and an electric field strength above the pixel electrode are different.
When the array substrate is applied in a flat display panel, because the electric field strength above the pixel electrode and an electric field strength between pixel electrodes are different, an alternate bright and dark situation is generated at a portion above the pixel electrode and a portion between pixel electrodes. A water ripple phenomenon is generated at a flat display panel so as to directly affect the display quality of the flat display panel.